


What Happens In Here

by heartfeltdisease



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, F/M, Prostitution, Sex Work, Sibling Incest, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltdisease/pseuds/heartfeltdisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider learns a secret on his 21st birthday. </p>
<p>Done for the Kink Bingo square "prostitution/sex work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Here

You're pretty clear on how you got here. That part is easy. You got more than a little wasted on your 21st birthday and your college "friends" you barely knew dragged you to some weird room the size of a bathroom stall and gave you a knowing look.

_"Come on Dave, you can't really expect us to let your 21st birthday pass without you getting laid. It's got to be a right of passage. You drink for the first time, and then you get a blow from a prostitute for the first time."_

_"Wow, who says I want some hooker on my dick? I can get plenty good blowjobs without money, thank you very much. Some friend you are."_

_"Dude, this girl's apparently the best at blowjobs. I've never been with her but Carl says she's fucking fantastic."_

_"Carl's last blowjob was a vacuum."_

_"Hey. What happens in our dorm stays in our dorm, bro."_

_Dave rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll take your lousy hooker blow. But only because I am a good friend, who loves you, no homo, and values your opinion of other people's opinions on whores. Do you see the love and compassion here, the sacrifice, the--"_

_"Dude, shut the fuck up."_

That part all made perfect sense, other than the room spinning and the fucking ridiculous graffiti on the walls. What didn't is the fact your fucking sister just walked into the room and closed the door, dressed in a short black pleather dress.

Suddenly you're about ten times more sober.

"Rose?"

She frowns softly, a look of confusion you were so familiar to crossing her face. "I will have to admit I was not thinking of you when they told me your name was Dave."

You want to shrivel up and die in your seat. This is the most awkward situation you've ever been in your life - and to make it worse, you already had a boner before she came in and it's _not going away_.

"Why the fuck are you -- How did you -- what the everlasting fuck is going on, when did you become a hooker, your mom is fucking rich, you don't fucking need--"

"Shhhh, quiet down little Davey," she says, the nickname doing nothing for your temper and tone of voice doing worse for your arousal. You're really fucking done with your dick at the moment. "I just... needed a little extra spending money, okay? Nothing mom needs to know about. None of her concern, either." Her eyes narrowed. "Or yours, really."

"It is since my fucking friends paid for you to blow me. My own fucking sister." You blow air out, cheeks burning. You wish this little room had an escape route, but the only way out is the way Rose is blocking and you're pretty damn sure she's scoping your boner now, god fucking damnit.

"You don't seem to be complaining too much." Rose says, looking into your eyes with a smirk. You gulp.

"That is not me," you say, starting a signature Dave ramble. Slick moves. "That is my dick. It has a mind of it's own and apparently it's mind is really fucking screwed up and... I guess it wants this, I don't know, it's a dick. It just wants sex all the fucking time."

Rose laughed and dropped to her knees, resting her head on your leg, a hand gently tracing up your thigh. "You know," she says, eyes sparkling in the minimal light. You'd be lying if you had never noticed how gorgeous your sister was, but this light took it to another level. "Nothing that happens in here ever comes out of here if you don't want it to. No one needs to know."

A girl's soft cheek on your knee and hand trailing farther up is hard to deny. You were pretty fucking horny, you'd admit it, and Rose was inviting and attractive. With a deep sigh, you let your taboos go to the wayside and tried your best to forget this before it even happened.

"A-alright. Only if you won't tell my Bro."

"I would never," she breathes. You've never head a better sound. Before you can move, she lunges to unzip your pants, doing so with grace, talent, and the lightest of touches. You squirm a little, trying to press into her hand, but she's practiced and only smiles teasingly as she pulls your jeans down past your knees.

It is only after she runs her fingers gently up your thighs a few times that she's willing to move up, gently brushing against your erection before cupping you in her hand. A small groan escapes from your lips.

"You're pretty worked up here, Dave," she murmured, giving a tender lick to the bulge through the fabric. "Are you sure you haven't thought about this before?"

_"Rose,"_ you say, trying to be warning. It's not as successful as you hoped, because it does nothing but make her giggle and pull down your boxers and plop her pretty body between your legs, looking up at you with such a gorgeous expression.

"You're big."

"Rose, for the love of God or Cthulu or whoever you worship, stop talki-- AH!" She runs her tongue along the slit of your head, gently lapping at the precum there. Every so often, she stops to apply a small amount of suction, never failing to catch you off guard and make you moan in a less than manly fashion. 

Slowly, making eye contact with you the whole time, she sinks lower on your dick, taking small increments into her mouth. The expression on her face is so mischievous and divine. You're sure this isn't something she does for every customer. You're sure of it. It's like she's in your head, reading your kink and every porn you liked and synthesizing it into her facial expression and the varying amount of suction.

They were right about one thing; Rose is  _excellent_  at her job.

With no more warning whatsoever, she pulls off you with a satisfying pop, breathing with an effort you think may be exaggerated. You kind of wish she looked a little more frazzled than she did, but you wouldn't dare say so. She leans in again, hands on your thighs, to lick up your length as you shudder. She varies her tongue pressure with each lick, always making sure to clean you of any pre that began to drip down. You think you're getting into a rhythm here, rocking against her for more contact. You're getting closer, that's for sure.

"Are you ready?" she suddenly says, breath close enough to your cock to make you twitch in pleasure.

"For what?"

She gives a small kiss to your head before taking you down to the base as if it was absolutely nothing. You gasp at the sudden - well, everything - as your dick grazes the back of her throat. No one's ever taken you this deep without gagging, especially not this fast. The feeling is glorious, and she hasn't even started moving.

And then she does, and you're out of words, seeing stars. She swallows with you deep in her and you start mumbling nonsense, blabbering while you try not to push into her throat too hard. It's hot and wet and wonderful, and you don't even know what to do - you hear her name in your monologue, and maybe "sis," but you can't bring yourself to care. Your back hurts from arching and you know very well you're about to come.

She pulls away at the last moment, jerking you into her mouth. You're coming hard,  pushing into her hand until there's nothing left. You collapse against the wall, eyes barely open enough to see her make a show of swallowing your cum. 

"Do you want to know why I really took this job, Dave?" she says softly, looking up at you with a mischievous smile.

"Not really," you mumble. You've had enough embarrassment for one night, to be frank.

She crawls onto your lap, apparently deciding to tell you anyway. There's an energy in her movements, and as she straddles your bare legs you can feel her wetness against your hot skin.

"I love that post-orgasm face. It's the most rewarding thing." She kisses you deeply, and you can taste yourself in her mouth. You have no energy to complain, and even if you did, you're not sure you would.

"Thanks for showing me yours, brother."


End file.
